Don't Stand By Me
by weirdeupotato
Summary: Semua orang tahu disetiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Dan bukankah perpisahan itu menyakitkan? Hal itu pula yang belakangan ini terbesit dibenak seorang Aomine Daiki. Pertemuan yang tak disengaja dengan seorang gadis membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit untuk kedua kalinya. Ao x OC dan slight AoKaga


**Don't Stand By Me**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki _Sensei_**.

 **This fiction** is written by **yooneeriin**

 **Genre** : **Romance**

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Pairing** : Ao x OC, slight AoKaga

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Gaje. Straight, but there is a little bit yaoi. if you don't like yaoi, just click **back.**

 **Okay, enjoy~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Suara musik berdentum dengan keras, tapi tak menghentikan kegiatan gadis itu. Ia terus menari diatas lantai dansa, meskipun keringat telah membasahi tubuhnya. Gadis itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama, sebuah setelan baju kantoran hadiah dari orangtuanya. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya seakan ikut menari, mengikuti sang empunya raga. Nampaknya ia terlalu larut dengan aktifitasnya, sehingga tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. 'Tolong, satu gelas lagi.' ucap gadis itu kepada sang bartender, entah sudah berapa gelas cocktail yang gadis itu minum. Kepalanya sudah mulai terasa berat, bahkan terkadang kakinya mulai gemetar karena tak kuat menanggung berat badannya sendiri.

'Ini pesanan Anda, nona.' Segelas cocktail berwarna biru aqua disajikan. Gadis itu mengambil gelasnya dan hendak meminum cocktail itu sampai habis. Tapi sayangnya kegiatan gadis itu terganggu, seseorang telah mengambil gelasnya.

'Nona, cukup.' Ucap orang itu.

'Ah, gelasku. Berikan padaku.' ucap gadis itu, ia mencoba meraih gelas yang berada di genggaman seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya.

Pria itu segera meminum cocktail itu sampai habis. 'Cocktailmu sudah habis. Sayang sekali.' Sebuah senyuman mengejek terlukis diwajah pria bersurai dark blue itu. Matanya yang tajam menatap lawan bicaranya dengan intens. 'Namaku Aomine, Aomine Daiki.' Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Namun, lawan bicaranya malah menepis tangan pria bernama Aomine itu. 'Ah, kembalikan cocktailku. Itu gelas terakhir, aku tak bisa membelinya lagi.' ucap gadis itu, nada bicaranya sudah mulai melantur.

'Maaf nona, tapi aku tak bisa memberikan mu ini. Karena, aku telah meminumnya.' ucap Aomine. Aomine melepaskan jaketnya, dan memakaikan jaket itu ketubuh gadis yang ada dihadapannya. 'Dan nampaknya kau harus segera pulang. Malam makin larut, aku yakin kau harus bekerja besok.' lanjut Aomine.

'Kerja? Hahaha aku baru saja dipecat oleh si botak itu. Ah sialan.' Gadis itu mulai merutuki nasib buruk yang baru menimpanya hari ini. 'Dan kau tahu apalagi hal sial yang menimpaku hari ini? Seseorang meminum cocktailku sampai habis. Dan aku tak punya uang untuk membelinya lagi. Sial sekali!' ucap gadis itu sambil memukul Aomine perlahan. Kedua pelupuk mata gadis itu terasa panas, dan kakinya tak lagi mampu menahan berat badannya sendiri. Gadis itu berlutut dihadapan Aomine. Ia menangis dan sesekali berteriak merutuki nasibnya. Beberapa orang melirik kearah Aomine, mereka menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tak suka. 'Bawa pacarmu itu keluar.' ucap seorang bartender. 'Eh-?'

'Jadi siapa namamu?' tanya Aomine. Aomine meletakkan sebotol minuman untuk menghilangkan rasa mabuk. Ia melirik wanita disampingnya. _Tak terlalu buruk juga_ , begitu kira-kira yang ada dibenak Aomine ketika melihat tubuh gadis itu.

'Midorima Shiori.' jawab gadis bernama Shiori itu. Shiori merapatkan jaket Aomine yang menempel ditubuhnya. 'Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih.' lanjut gadis itu, ia segera mengambil botol minuman yang Aomine beli.

'Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf.' ucap Aomine datar. Shiori tersenyum mendengar ucapan pria yang duduk disebelahnya.

'Ahaha, sepertinya aku berlebihan sekali hari ini. Harusnya aku bersyukur dipecat dari perusahaan itu.' ucap Shiori. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, 'Ah, lihat aku. Aku kacau sekali.' Shiori mengambil cermin dari tas kecilnya. Gadis itu menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin, ia benar-benar kacau. 'Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada kedua orangtuaku. Aku gagal lagi, padahal saudara kembarku sudah bekerja disebuah rumah sakit. Dan lihat aku, seperti seorang gelandangan yang kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.' ucap Shiori sambil tersenyum pasrah. Sela-sela jarinya terus merapikan rambutnya.

'Tak apa jika kau gagal kali ini. Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak kesempatan diluar sana.' sebuah kalimat bijak meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Aomine. Pria itu bangkit, dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. 'Nampaknya kau sudah agak mendingan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Bye."

Pria itu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Shiori yang masih duduk termenung. Manik mata gadis itu menatap ujung sepatunya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana, ia benar-benar kehilangan arah. Ah, jaket pria itu, Shiori lupa mengembalikannya.

 _Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi._

* * *

'Shio-chan, kau dari mana saja, nanodayo?'

Seorang pria bersurai hijau berdiri didepan pintu masuk, pria itu memakai sebuah piyama bermotif bunga. 'Kau mabuk-mabukan? Ah lihat dirimu, kau kacau dan bau alkohol.' ucap pria itu sambil menutup hidungnya. Shiori hanya menatap pria itu, dan berlalu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan pria itu. 'Shio-chan setidaknya dengarkan aku.' Pria itu menarik tangan Shiori. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik gadis itu dengan kuat.

'Shin-niichan bisakah kita hentikan ini dulu? Aku lelah. Aku mohon lepaskan aku.' ucap Shiori. Ia menepis genggaman tangan Shintarou. 'Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo. Hanya saja kau bau alkohol dan aku belum pernah melihat jaket itu, nanodayo.' Shintarou menunjuk jaket yang dikenakan Shiori. Shiori tak menghiraukan perkataan kakaknya itu. Ia segera menuju kamar dan menutup pintu.

* * *

Pria berkulit tan itu meluruskan pandangannya, manik matanya menatap kearah jendela apartement lantai 2, tempat ia dan kekasihnya tinggal. Ini merupakan kunjungan yang ketiga. Meskipun mereka sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, Aomine type orang yang jarang sekali pulang. Biasanya Ia akan menghabiskan malam di rumah Imayoshi senpai atau tidak dirumah Kise, seorang model terkenal dan juga sahabatnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia harus menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya, Kagami Taiga.

Jendela kamar apartement itu masih terbuka, dan lampu ruangan itu belum mati. Aomine segera menuju apartementnya. ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat sadar jaket yang dipakainya ketika di club malam itu masih ada dengan wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kagami takkan menyadari hal itu, semoga.

'Sewlamat Dawtang.' sapa seorang pria bersurai heterocome, ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu dan hal itu membuat Aomine terkejut. 'Ah, aku pulang. Kau belum tidur?' tanya Aomine. Pria yang lebih tinggi 2cm dari kekasihnya itu menghampiri Kagami, mengelus pipi Kagami dengan lembut.

'Aku sengaja belum tidur, karena aku ingin makan malam denganmu, Ahomine.' jawab Kagami. Kagami mengecup pipi Aomine, hanya sebuah kecupan kilat. Sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajah Aomine, ia kaget tapi juga bahagia. Tak biasanya Kagami seperti ini, biasanya Kagami akan menjadi type 'tsundere', tapi kali ini ia berbeda.

'Aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini?' tanya Kagami. Ia segera menuju ruang makan, apron yang menempel ditubuhnya membuatnya nampak seksi dimata Aomine. Kagami menyiapkan lauk pauk yang telah ia buat dan menyajikannya di meja makan.

'Kau tahu, aku rasa aku menjadi pria yang paling bahagia. Aku berharap, suatu saat aku akan benar-benar memilikimu.' Ucap Aomine. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan segera menuju meja makan. kagami hanya dapat tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan dari Aomine. Ia tak menanggapinya sama sekali, entah kenapa, tetapi hatinya sedikit terluka ketika mendengar ucapan dari Aomine.

'Kagami, kau baik-baik saja, kan?' tanya Aomine. Ia dapat menyadari perubahan wajah Kagami. Bukan seperti ini Kagami yang biasanya. 'Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin.' jawab Kagami. Ia melepaskan apronnya, dan segera duduk dihadapan Aomine. Ia mencoba menatap manik mata pria itu, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menguasai emosinya, 'Aku... hanya saja, aku merasa hubungan ini tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Maksudku, kita sama-sama pria, kau seorang polisi, dan aku pemadam kebakaran. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika orang-orang mengetahui hubungan kita.' jelas Kagami. Matanya menyiratkan kegelisahan yang berlebihan, bukan ini yang ingin ia bicarakan disaat hari special peringatan hubungan mereka yang ke satu tahun, tapi Kagami tak bisa menahan kegelisahannya.

Aomine meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, kegiatan makannya terinterupsi oleh ucapan Kagami. Sekarang ia lebih fokus menatap pria bersurai heterocome itu. 'Aku tak tahu sampai kapan hubungan ini akan bertahan. Dalam hati kecilku, aku berharap agar kau dapat bertemu dengan seorang wanita.' lanjut Kagami, ada kesedihan yang tersirat dalam nada bicaranya. 'Dan hari ini, sepertinya kau bertemu dengan seorang wanita, hari ini bajumu bau parfum wanita, dan sepertinya kau meminjamkan jaketmu pada wanita itu.'ucap Kagami. Ia segera bangkit, dan pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Kagami.

Aomine segera bangkit dan menyusul Kagami, ia mencoba meraih tangan Kagami dan menyeret pria itu kedalam kamar. Aomine menyalakan lampu kamarnya, ia mendorong Kagami kedinding. 'Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir?' tanya Aomine. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, sedangkan tangannya membelai pipi Kagami. 'Aku menemukan wanita lain? Yang benar saja.' kekeh Aomine. 'Kalau kau memang ingin putus denganku, bilang saja. Aku tak keberatan.'

Kagami terus mencoba melawan Aomine, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Aomine yang semakin menguat dipergelangan tangannya. 'Le..lepaskan.' ucap Kagami. Ia bisa merasakan aura jahat dari Aomine. Aomine semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia merobek baju Kagami dengan paksa. 'Melepaskanmu? Tak semudah itu.' Ucap Aomine. Kagami nyaris berteriak sebelum Aomine menggigit bibirnya. Aomine mencoba memasukkan lidahnya dan mencoba mendominasi ciuman itu. Tapi Kagami terus menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tangan Aomine mulai bergerak, ia meraba paha Kagami dan membuat pria itu tanpa sadar melenguh dan membuka mulutnya. _Ini salah, aku harus menghentikan ini,_ pikir Kagami. Ia segera menggigit lidah Aomine, dan membuat pria itu merintih kesakitan.

'Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?' teriak Aomine. Ia benar-benar tak terkontrol, sampai saat ia melihat sebuah cairan berwarna merah mengalir disudut bibir Kagami. 'Kagami...'

Kagami menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, 'Siapa yang ingin putus denganmu? Aho!' teriak Kagami, kesal. Ia merapikan bajunya, dan segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan Aomine.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Okay, ini fanfic pertama saya ._. jadi, maaf kalau ceritanya masih kurang menarik, karena ini baru chapter 1 fufufu :3**


End file.
